


Bad Hare Day

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Pink and Furry [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne in a bunny costume. No... seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hare Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, [](http://gpmanda.livejournal.com/profile)[**gpmanda**](http://gpmanda.livejournal.com/) seemed to think I would never, ever write a fic in which Bruce is forced to wear a bunny costume. Allow me to prove her wrong.

"I am not wearing this... _thing_ ," Bruce complained as he pulled out a rabbit outfit from a large box that was sitting on his bed.

"It's a costumed event, Bruce," Clark tried in an attempt to reason with him. "It's for a children's charity..."

"Clark," Bruce all but growled, "It's the Easter Bunny. It's... _pink_!"

It took Clark every bit of self-control he possessed not to burst out laughing right then. Had it not been for the fact that he knew he'd never be able to contain himself while saying such a thing, Clark would have told Bruce how adorable he'd look in pink fur. Instead, Clark opted to try and reason with him some more. "If it makes you feel any better, everyone else will be wearing a costume, too."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Except Superman, of course."

"Well, you know, _technically_ \--"

"Technically, my ass! You get to be all wonderful and heroic, while the rest of us look completely ridiculous." Bruce sighed, then mumbled, "I really hate you, sometimes."

"Uh huh," Clark said in a chuckle. "Look, I'm sorry you got stuck with a bunny costume. For what it's worth, if I'd known, I'd have arranged for something else. But it's too late now..."

"You know, I could--"

"--no, you're not going to go as Batman, Bruce, and that's final," Clark cut him off immediately. "We're trying to raise money for sick children, not scare the bejesus out of them!"

"Thanks for reminding me just how hideous I look," Bruce snarled.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that. I'd just rather you looked a little more...let's say, non-threatening." He smiled encouragingly then added, "Besides...I think you'd make a very sexy bunny." He wiggled his eyebrows on the last words.

Bruce glared at him, but this only made Clark smile more. "Fine," he spat, "I'll wear it."

"You'll be the most bad-ass bunny anyone's ever seen," Clark said, trying to keep a straight face.

Sensing defeat, Bruce sighed. "You're going to tease me until the ends of time, aren't you?"

"You bet your fluffy little scut," Clark promised, laughing out loud.

  
=> End.


End file.
